<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Fanart] The Blessed by Kiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062381">[Fanart] The Blessed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiu/pseuds/Kiu'>Kiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthdays [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, M/M, Soft Bucky, Soft Steve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiu/pseuds/Kiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't need anything more for his birthday. Coz when he had nothing, he still has--</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthdays [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Year 1928</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I am late af I AM SO SORRYYYYY</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Year 1934</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Year 1943</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Year 2014</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's just pretend Bucky's still in America.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Year 2017</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Unidentitfied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little explanation: Unlike the half of the universe that Thanos wiped out, Steve's chosen by the stone. It's a punishment for misusing the soul stone, like red skull's cast out for abusing the power of the space stone. If the soul stone has certain wisdom as they said, it may know they've used it in future and try to bring it back to "fix" the timeline. Steve's the one to return it so it chose him. Inactivate the serum is an exchange for breaking that dimension. He couldn't break the stone. Human after all.<br/>I just made this up anyway.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Year 2024</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Extra 1: Super Soldiers Super Apple pie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried my best to draw the pie... Bucky's pie should be much better than this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Extra 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Extra of extra: back then in the 30s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>